hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Nature Manipulation
Nature Manipulation refers to a specialised field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy around a person. Overview: Nature Manipulators, practitioners of Nature Manipulation, learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them, blending it with their own. This adds a new dimension of power to the practitioner, resulting in the creation of Manipulation Energy. Those that can absorb or manipulate the energy of Nature are referred to as Sages or simply as the Wise. Generally, this energy cannot be used by those untrained in it, though this is not always the case. Members of a few Planes passively absorb natural energy, granting their bodies extraordinary abilites. Allthough because they mostly cannot control the energy they are creating, they tend to go into berserk rages. Most Planes had at least one teacher like Aenarion who preached about Nature Manipulation, but very few Planes actually followed up with that ability. The two most notable are the Mirror Plane, who produced the unquestioned masters of this ability, being the oldest in existance. The second are the Skulblakans, their Planes destructive influence on other Planes was based around the fact that, wether this was a conscious act or not is unknown, the Skulblakans disturbed the balance of Nature Energy in other Planes and consequently severely weakened those Planes. While those two Planes might be the most prominent at using that power. It is a power that every single being possesses, no matter if super powered or not, but it takes years of meditation and a very simple life to even begin to feel Nature Energy and even more time to then actively take it in, making it a highly unattractive and rare ability, allthough everybody could learn and master it. Aquisation: According to Aenarion, only those who already possess "extreme energy levels" can utilise natural energy to invoke Nature Manipulation. Also, the users body must be strong enough to support the power otherwise they will be unable to utilise it. The user is required to balance his/her physical and spiritual energy with the natural energy he/she gathers from nature. If the user puts too little natural energy into using Nature Manipulation, the technique will not work. In order to father Natural Energy, the gatherer must remain absolutely still in order to be one with nature and balance the natural energy with their own physical and spiritual energies. If the user takes in too much natural energy, the user will start to turn into stone. The petrified remains of one-time apprentice Sages who failed to master Nature Manipulation are spread throughout the Temples of Aenarion. Getting hit by a special staff during the transformation will reverse the transformation by knocking all the natural energy out of the gatherer. It is dangerous to learn how to gather natural energy without the staff because there is no other known way to reverse the transformation. Furthermore, if the transformation is completed, not even the staff can reverse it, and the user would become a statue forever. Advantages: * The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception and durability dramatically increase. * The user's already existing abilites, be they from any Plane, become substantially more powerful. * The user can manipulate the natural energy that surrounds them, turning it into an extension of their body, which increases the reach of their attacks. *The user gains the ability to sense malintent around them. Disadvantages: *If the user draws in too much natural energy, they run the risk of transforming into stone. If the petrification is completed, it cannot be reversed. * In order to gather enough natural energy to initiate the Nature Manipulation, the user must remain perfectly still. Because of that, the user can be an easy target for an opponent. *Because the user needs to move during combat, the Nature Energy cannot be replenished, which means the user can't use Nature Manipulation for extended periods of time. *After the user has used up all of his Nature Energy, the user appears to experience severe exhaustion. Known Techniques: To Spare with Nature: To Spare with Nature is a fighting style used exclusively by those who have mastered Nature Energy and trained with the forces of Nature. The Manipulation Energy used while having drawn Nature Energy into oneself "activates" the body in various ways, enhancing the user's speed, reflexes, strength, stamina and durability. This allows a Sage or Wise to achieve incredible feats which include leaping great distances, shattering sharp materials with their bare hands, as well as lifting objects several times their size. When using To Spare with Nature, the natural energy used by the practitioner to create Manipulation Energy also surrounds the user in an aura of that same natural energy. This aura can act as an extension of their body and cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have trained in Nature Energy. By utilising the aura, the user can extend the range and force of their physical attacks. Strikes that seemingly or would normally miss will actually make contact with the target. One punch has been shown to have enough force to cripple and completely finish off an opponent. In addition, the enhanced speed, reflexes and heightened sensing, combined with the skilful body movements of To Spare with Nature, allows the practitioner to evade enemy strikes at the last possible moment. Art of Inorganic Reincarnation: The Art of Inorganic Reincarnation allows the user to control things that have no life functions by infusing them some with the natural energy they have collected, allowing the user to freely manipulate the substance according to their will. The extent of the user's control goes beyond normal manipulation through powers, meaning that even drastic alterations to the immediate environment can occur both suddenly and unexpectedly, making attacks using this method extremely difficult to avoid even for someone with the ability of precognition. Interestingly even intense heat or cold can't counter the effects of this technique, causing affected inorganic materials to stay in the form the user wishes until he runs out Nature Energy.